1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for providing a three-dimensional (3D) image, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for providing a 3D image, in which the 3D image that is passing through the 3D glasses and is focused on a user is increased in brightness.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technology for a 3D is applied to various fields such as image information and communication, broadcasting, medical treatment, education and training, military applications, a game, an animation, virtual reality, computer-aided design (CAD), industrial technology, etc., and is a core technology for the next generation 3D multimedia information communication required in common by these many fields.
Generally, a cubic effect perceived by a human is based on combination of a degree of change in the thickness of a crystalline lens in accordance with a position of an object to be observed, a difference in an angle between a pair of eyes and the object, a difference in a position and a shape of the object between the left and right eyes, a parallax due to movement of the object, and various effects owing to psychology and memory, etc.
Among them, a binocular disparity caused because two eyes of a human are away from each other by about 6˜7 cm in a horizontal direction is one of the most important factors in the cubic effect. That is, an object is viewed with a difference in an angle due to the binocular disparity, and this difference causes the eyes to have different images, respectively.
These two images are transmitted to the brain via the retina, and the brain perceives an original 3D image by combining the information from these two images exactly.
A 3D-image display apparatus is divided into a glasses type using special glasses, and a non-glasses type using no glasses. The glasses type includes a color filter type where images are separated and selected using color filters that complement each other, a polarizing filter type where a left eye image and a right eye image are separated using a lightproof effect based on combination of orthogonal polarizing devices, and a glasses shutter type where the left eye and the right eye are alternately shielded in response to a sync signal for projecting a left-eye video signal and a right-eye video signal to a screen.
The non-glasses type includes a parallax barrier type and a lenticular lens type.
The glasses type includes a passive type, an active type, and anaglyph type.
As the non-glasses type, the parallax barrier type and the lenticular lens type have been mostly used since they are convenient to be manufactured and easy to be realized. These two types are used by installing an optical plate such as the parallax barrier or the lenticular screen in a front or back of a display screen. Such types have a very narrow effective view and are available for only one person.
The glasses type is divided into a side-by-side type, a top and bottom type, a checker board type, and a sequential frame type, etc.
An apparatus for providing a 3D image encodes a 3D video signal and transmits a 3D display.
The 3D display is divided into a passive type and an active type in accordance with a method of reproducing the 3D video signal.
In the non-glasses type, a left-eye image and a right-eye image are displayed, and the left-eye image and the right-eye image are focused on a user's left and right eyes, respectively.
Since the left-eye image is focused on a user's left eye and the right-eye image is focused on a user's right eye in the non-glasses type, there may be no crosstalk between the left-eye image and the right-eye image.
In the glasses type, the left-eye image and the right-eye image are displayed in sequence, and the left-eye image and the right-eye image are respectively focused on a user's left and right eyes in accordance with synchronization for shutters of the 3D glasses.
In the glasses type, the left-eye image and the right-eye image displayed in sequence interfere with each other in accordance with synchronization for shutters of the 3D glasses, and therefore there may be crosstalk between the left-eye image and the right-eye image.
To prevent the crosstalk in the glasses type, a black image having no image is inserted between the left-eye image and the right-eye image.
The black image overlaps with the left-eye image and the right-eye image, so that each brightness of the left-eye image and the right-eye image can be decreased.